Hello, Wisconsin!
by DesertFlower1
Summary: Revised from years ago.   New gang :    Set in 2006
1. Chapter 1

This is the revised version of "Hello, Wisconsin!" I started years ago. I'm providing a "Family Tree" as my first entry so others don't get lost or confused throughout the chapters.

Donna (Pinciotti) Forman & Eric Forman

-Aaron David Forman

-17 years old

-Junior at Point Place High School

-Basketball team.

Michael Kelso

- Betsy Susan Kelso (Daughter of Brooke)

- 24 years old

- Senior at Notre Dame

-Honors College, Valedictorian

- Jason Michael Kelso (Son of Angie)

-17 years old

-Junior at Point Place High School

-Football team, Basketball team

Jackie (Burkhart) Hyde & Steven Hyde

- Ace James Hyde

-17 years old

-Junior at Point Place High School

-Delinquent

-Josephine Jacqueline Hyde

-16 years old

-Sophomore at Point Place High School

-Beauty Pageant Queen, Delinquent

Leo

- Cameryn Alice Walker

-17 years old

- New student & Junior at Point Place High School

- Activist.

_A/N: I couldn't really think of an offspring to match Fez's unique personality. But he will be very active in the story. Please, feel free to tell me what you think of the new gang :) _


	2. Get Bent, Mother fucker

**A/N:** Please, keep in mind this fic is rated M. Anything said that could possibly be taken to offense is purely for character development for the story. Enjoy :)

1. Get Bent, Motherfucker.

Aaron Forman was practically sprinting down the empty halls of Point Place High School, his long legs stretching like a race horse. He _had_ to get to the school parking lot. He had to stop Ace from kicking the living shit out of David Henders. Ace didn't have a conscious. Ace would keep hitting and hitting until David was screaming for him to stop. Ace was full of anger and misunderstanding. And Ace would _not_ tolerate _anyone_ calling his cousin, Jason, a coon. Which, to his own sorry fault, was _exactly_ what David Henders had done.

Jason Kelso, the son of Angie Barnette, was the new captain of the Varsity Football team. He'd also gotten the attention of a few college recruitment scouts. David, who had been in competition with Jason for captain, had let his jealousy reach the best of him, and in passing of Jason and Ace, called him a coon. Before Jason or David had the time to blink, Ace had shot his fist straight to David's jaw, knocking him against the school building. Since there had been word of Jason's chance of scholarships, Ace wouldn't let him fight. If caught fighting, Jason could be suspended and lose his chance to a great college. With the little faith he had in himself, Ace aimed for Jason to be the first kid in their family to go to college. Ace had already become the first to land himself in jail.

Aaron stopped the moment he saw the crowd of watchers. "Shit!" He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, finding Josephine, Ace's sixteen year-old sister. With Jo's fierce ice blue eyes, hidden behind dark Aviator shades, against long, cascading chocolate brown curls and olive skin, she was easily the hottest girl in school. But, Jo, to anyone other than her dearest friends, had the worst bitchy attitude in the world. A combination of Jackie and Steven Hyde, she was tough, rude, and gorgeous.

Aaron had been in love with her for years.

"Yo," She said as he stepped up next to her. "He's wailin' on him, man."

He was. Ace had David pinned against the brick wall of the school one handed, by the collar. His right hand was balled into a fist and repeatedly jabbed his victim in the face. David Henders' face was gushing blood.

"I-I'm sorry, m-man," David sputtered in fear. "It-it won't happen again."

"You're damn fucking _righ_t it won't happen again," Ace growled and tossed David's limp body to the sidewalk. As if he hadn't just seriously injured his classmate, Ace shrugged and wiped the sweat from his face. He strolled towards his sister and best friend, paying absolutely no attention to the stares the crowd was giving him and the giggles from teenager girls, admiring his good looks. "Yo, man." He cracked a lopsided grin to Aaron and pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket to light. "What's good?"

Aaron chuckled at his best friend, "You tell me."

Ace took a drag and winked, "Just takin' care of some family business, man."

"Ace Hyde, please report to the principal's office. Ace Hyde, report to the principal's office _immediately_." A voice over the school intercom announced.

"Time to go, Jo." Ace tossed his cigarette and whistled at Jason, who was across the parking lot, letting David Henders know exactly how lucky he was that Ace socked him first.

"Next time, you tango with me," he growled and marched over to his cousins. "Thanks for the love, man." He gently socked Ace in the arm.

Ace grinned, "Let's get the hell outta here before they try 'n take me back to juvie." Quickly, they left, all four carrying that "Get bent, motherfucker" attitude their parents' held in the '70s.

* * *

><p>Jackie Hyde hadn't complained when she and Steven moved into the back half of the record store, Grooves. She didn't whine when slowly, they were running out of room for themselves, their stuff, and baby Ace on the way. She bit her tongue when Ace ran around the small living area as a toddler, impossible for Jackie to try and catch him while she was eight months pregnant with Josephine.<p>

But when Steven announced they had enough money to remodel and add on to their home, Jackie was beyond thrilled and nearly knocked her husband over in a leaping hug. As their children grew older, Jackie and Steven agreed to let Ace and Jo have the two bedrooms and small bathroom that had originally been the families home. But, this agreement meant that both children would be working in Grooves after school everyday, attend classes at Point Place High, and have dinner with their parents every night. The children had agreed, and thus, had gained their freedom.

According to Jackie, their freedom was soon about to be disrupted. The school had called. Ace had been in another fight. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her son to come home.

_He's so much like his father,_ she sighed. She loved her first born more than anything. He was charming and sweet, with a good heart, and a wonderful judgment of people. But Ace had a temper, just like his father and just like Jackie. It was a family shared temper, to be true, that ran through the veins of both her children. But, Jackie wasn't going to be dealing with Josephine today. She was on a mission to keep her son _out_ of the juvenile detention center. Ace _couldn't_ go back to juvie. The mere thought made Jackie want to cry. Her baby stuck in a cell all day without a proper bed to sleep in or good meals to eat.

A car roared and then stopped abruptly, signaling that the kids were home. Jackie quickly rose from her chair and walked through the kitchen, to the stairs that followed down to Ace and Jo's downstairs bedrooms. She waited until she heard the familiar _ding_ of the Grooves front door, letting employees know that someone had either just left or entered the store. She stepped down, careful, incase Ace wasn't alone.

He wasn't, she found out.

"Man," Jason said, smiling at his older cousin. "I can't believe how fast you were."

Ace shrugged. "It's nothin', man. He was just talkin' shit."

"No, man." Jason placed himself directly in front of Ace, forcing eye contact "It's not nothin'. You were there for me and I appreciate it. Thank you, cuz."

Ace nodded. He was never good when receiving a thank you.

Jackie took this time to make herself present. She cleared her throat after reaching the bottom of the stairs. "Kids, I need to talk to Ace alone." She looked serious.

Ace furrowed his eyebrows, "What's wrong, ma?" When Jackie didn't speak, panic struck across his face. "Where's dad?"

"He's alright, sweetheart. He's upstairs, sleeping."

A week prior, Hyde had thrown out his back while lifting crates and boxes filled with merchandise for the store. The doctor told the family it could turn serious if Steven didn't rest.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Jo asked, frowning.

Patient, Jackie looked directly at her son. "Upstairs. Alone." And then left the room.

* * *

><p>A full ten minutes had passed before his mother had spoken. Ace sat uncomfortably at the kitchen table, his hands folded in front of him. He had to wait patiently. Though being patient at the current moment was a task in itself, as Jackie nervously tapped her foot and avoided eye contact from him.<p>

Finally, "Mom, you're killin' me. What's wrong?" came from Ace's mouth. It had to be his dad. It had to be. His mother only got this upset if her husband was in some sort of trouble.

She looked at him. "The school called today. David Henders is in the hospital."

Ace's eyebrows raised and he let out a strained breath.

"Ace, what are we going to do with you?" He could see tears forming in her eyes. "I can't….I don't….I am not willing to let them take you again."

He frowned, feeling guilt wash over him. "Ma…they're not gonna take me. I can always run."

Jackie wiped a single tear from her eyes. "You're not going to run. You're like your father." She placed her face in the palms of her hands and sucked in a deep breath. Her body shook from crying. "They want you to stay until you're eighteen and then transfer you to jail."

"All because I socked David? Ma, he called Jason a coon."

Jackie looked up, her mascara and eyeliner smudged under her eyes from crying. "He did? Are you sure?"

Ace nodded, "I had no other reason to hit him, ma. I was there when he said it."

Jackie began tapping her foot again. "We might be able to fight this. I'll have to call the school, and possibly talk to Michael and Angie, but I think we have a good case." She stood and reached for the landline telephone on the kitchen counter.

"Jackie!" Hyde's voice bellowed through the house. His wife sighed and put the phone down.

"Sweetie," She said to Ace. "Go over to your Aunt's house and ask her if she, Michael, and Jason can come over for dinner tonight. Oh and I need you and Jo to work extra hours at the store for a while. Just till your dad gets better. You can ask Aunt Angie what times to come in, okay? I'm sorry, sweetie, I have to go see what your father needs." She quickly left the kitchen, practically sprinting to her injured husband.

* * *

><p>Kitty Forman had been ecstatic the day Eric and Donna had told her they would be buying and living next door to her in Bob Pinciotti's old house. After deciding to move to South Florida, Bob decided to sell the home to his daughter and her husband for a fair price. A wedding gift, he'd called it. The situation worked out wonderfully for the whole party.<p>

When Aaron was born, Kitty babysat him while Eric worked at the high school as a guidance councilor, and Donna continued her job as a DJ. When Aaron was in grade school, he came home to his grandparents' house to do his homework and have afternoon snacks until Eric got off work and Donna came home from night classes at the local college. And now, with Donna becoming a journalist for the local newspaper, and Eric's load of delinquents to console and try to understand, Aaron often found himself wondering over to his dear grandmother's kitchen, just to find some company from time to time.

"I just made these for your big congratulations," She smiled widely, pulling a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. She placed a plate on the small, circular kitchen table in front of Aaron and his friends. "Your grandpa and I are so proud of you, getting three offers to college."

It was true; Aaron had been placed in all AP classes, and was already receiving letters from places like Yale and Harvard for his academic achievements. He smiled shyly, "Thanks grandma. I haven't even really thought about it yet. I'm not even a senior."

"So what?" Jo said, snagging a cookie. "Aaron, you can literally get into any college you want. You have the grades for it."

"She's right, you know," Kitty chimed in. "I don't see why you just graduate early and start your life at some big fancy college."

Aaron smiled, "Because, grandma. You know I can't leave you yet."

Kitty giggled and placed a kiss on the top of her grandson's head. "Such a sweet boy. Now you kids eat up, I have to go pick up Red from the doctor's. His blood pressure is through the roof!" She left with a smile and the comfort that her grandson hadn't out grown his appreciation of her.

"You know, your grandma's right, man." Jason twirled Aaron's basketball on his fingertips. "You do have the option of graduating early."

"Yeah, Aaron," Jo added. "Why not take it? You could get out of this dinky little town and go see the world."

Aaron shrugged, keeping his eyes down. "I dunno, I'm just not ready to leave yet."

Jo furrowed her eyebrows, "Why not?"

_You._ He shrugged again, "I still want my childhood I guess."

The sliding door to the Forman kitchen opened and Ace stepped inside. He didn't say a word, but plunked down in a seat next to his sister and scowled. The other three stared at him, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, Jason broke the silence.

"So…how's your mom?"

Ace raised an eyebrow. His eyes were dark as he barely glanced at his cousin. He said nothing.

"Yo," Jo nudged him. He shot her a dirty look. "What the hell is wrong?"

"David Henders is in the hospital and the school wants to send me back to juvie."

Jo's mouth dropped. "Again? Ace you promised mom and dad –"

"I _know_, Josephine." He looked back at Jason. "Mom thinks I might have a chance of fighting the case since Henders called yah a coon. She wants you and your parents to come over tonight for dinner to talk about it."

Jason nodded, "Can do. We'll help yah out, man."

"Yeah," Ace rose from his chair. "Thanks man." He started to leave.

"Where're you going?" Jo frowned at him.

"Dad's hurt…someone has'ta watch the shop." He left.

* * *

><p>Grooves had yet to change much over the decades. Hyde refused to take down his Led Zeppelin poster wall, or add the new wave genre of music. To him artists such as Ke$ha and Lil Wayne weren't considered actual music. Though a hip-hop section was added, featuring the likes of Tupac, Biggie, and Snoop Dogg, among various others. The store had successfully made it through the Cold War and both of Jackie's pregnancy, as well as Angie's pregnancy with Jason. Together, the family worked around the clock to keep Grooves in business.<p>

Behind the counter, Hyde sat counting money from the register as Ace loaded boxes to the back. "So, your mom told me what's up, kid." He didn't look up from his counting.

Ace stopped in his tracks, carrying a box of Muddy Waters copies. "And?"

Hyde looked up, his blue eyes covered by the pair of shades that'd made it through with him since 1975. "And, I'm tellin' yah not to worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"Dad," Ace set the box down. "Don't, please. You and mom don't have to-"

"Listen," Hyde cut him off. "I'm your dad, alright. And as your dad, I'm saying you can repay me by luggin' this crap to the back. Understand?"

Ace cracked his father a lopsided grin and picked up the box to haul to the inventory room next to his bedroom. "Yes sir."

Hyde chuckled to himself. Whatta kid.

_Ding._

Hyde looked up, finding a small, blonde haired teenage girl quietly hovering at the entrance door. "We're closed."

The girl blinked. "I'm sorry. I'm just…" She strode across the store until she was face to face with Hyde. She pulled a picture from her purse. "I'm looking for this man."

Hyde took the picture and studied it. His eyes widened and he looked from the girl to the person in the photograph. "Who are you?"

"Cameryn Walker. Uhm…that man, in the photograph. He's…he's my grandfather. I'm looking for him. Did…do you know him?"

Hyde looked at the doofy smiled hippy staring back at him from the photo in hand. "Yeah….yeah, I knew Leo real well."

End.

**A/N:** Chapter 2 – Rock Me Mama.

Cameryn is introduced to the gang by Ace, who happened to stumble upon her sleeping in his bed. Also, Eric has been assigned as Ace's guidance councilor.


End file.
